


hollow me out (and make me yours)

by LunaStories



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Breeding Kink, Canon verse but with a/b/o, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, Felching, Knot-Fucking, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Slick as lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Peter Parker, Praise Kink, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top, Service Top Wade Wilson, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Peter Parker, Strength Kink, Sub Wade Wilson, Teasing, Top Wade Wilson, Topping from the Bottom, Wade eats out the come from Peter's ass, belly bulge, sinful like woah, slight somnophilia in the beginning (very brief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Peter wakes Wade up by sucking his cock and it only gets better from there. After all, Peter is a horny omega and what he wants, he will take.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 749
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic?





	hollow me out (and make me yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome *gargles holy water* I come bearing filth. Ya'll I have like....zero excuses for this. Please heed the tags!!!!!! I'm not kidding about that size kink and belly bulge ooof. First Spideypool PWP but gotta pop that cherry somehow ;)
> 
> This fic was made possible by the spideypool server's sinful ways and especially to my betas: [bisexualbarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry), [TheDevilOnioah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilOnioah), L1pSt1ckQw33n, [marvelslittleshits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelslittleshits/pseuds/marvelslittleshits), and [WaterMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMe/pseuds/WaterMe). Honestly it takes an army (or in this case, practically an orgy in the google doc) of betas to edit something this filthy. And don't worry, they made it filthier ;) They were there to reassure my poor inexperienced ass so a million thanks to their hard work and contributions!
> 
> A special thank you also goes out to Dragon who stuck with me through the whole process and let me ask them weird grammar questions about this very dirty porn lol <3

_Hot. Wet. Oh, fuck._

Wade groaned as his hips involuntarily thrust up, blinking awake on a gasp as his aborted thrusts were held down by hands he knew all too well. 

“Petey-pie? What-” Wade’s sleep-rough voice cut off into a moan as Peter sucked on the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue around the head and pressing hard against the slit, lapping away the drops of precum he leaked. Wade tried to lift his head up, but flopped back down when Peter moved down to his balls and lavished them with small kitten licks. “ _Holy fuck._ ”

Peter pulled off with a wet pop, soon followed by the slick sounds of the smug omega dragging his wet palm up and down Wade’s cock. He could smell that it wasn’t lube Peter was using to jerk him off, but rather his own slick. Wade gathered himself enough to weakly look down his body, taking in the languid way Peter was pumping his cock. There was a smirk on his lips and precum in the corner of his mouth. His pink, sinful tongue darted out to lick the cum away, as if he was waiting until Wade’s eyes were on him to show him what a good, thirsty omega he was. 

“You wouldn’t wake up and I needed my alpha,” Peter pouted as he gracefully crawled up Wade’s body, meeting his slack mouth with a tongue that tasted of his own cock. Peter nibbled on his bottom lip before sitting up, the lithe body weighing barely anything against his broad chest. The omega had his knees on either side of him, and Wade took the opportunity to put his hands on those hips, moving them down until he could squeeze and spread Peter’s cheeks enough to tease his hole. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Wade growled, pressing one, then two fingers into that slick-warm hole. He wished he could see it, could watch as his sweet omega opened up for him as if his only purpose was to swallow Wade’s fingers and cock. To take everything he gave him. “This is one hell of a way to wake me up, but I’m not complaining.”

Peter huffed, both hands on Wade’s chest to steady himself as he rolled his hips, riding Wade’s fingers with a low whine. “Ah.” A moan broke out of him when Wade bent his fingers, now three deep, and pressed against his prostate. “I was wet and my hole felt so empty.” Peter fluttered his eyelashes at Wade, knowing the alpha was weak to his pleading looks. “Won’t you take care of me, alpha?” 

Wade bared his teeth, eager to sink into the willing omega and take what was his, but when he tried to sit up, he was held down with a single hand. Peter may be pint-sized compared to Wade’s bulky frame, but he wasn’t afraid to use his super strength when it benefited him. He was using that to his full advantage now, and it was almost too much for Wade to handle.

“Nope.” Peter grinned, grabbing Wade’s wrists and pinning them above his head. “You made me wait, so now I’ll take what I want from you.” 

His omega looked absolutely devious, and Wade felt a growl threatening to tear out of his throat, his alpha side fighting against giving up any control to his omega. But they’d played like this before, and Wade knew that the benefits far outweighed whatever his dumb instincts said. He met Peter’s expectant eyes as the omega let his wrists go. Wade obediently wrapped his hands around the bars on their headboard, arching his body in a way that showed off his muscles, stretched taut and all Peter’s. His omega certainly appreciated the show, and he trailed his hand down Wade’s scarred body, thumbing at his nipples as he went. 

“Good alpha,” Peter purred, leaning down to nuzzle at his neck and suck a painful-looking bruise into his skin. The mark would only last for a few seconds before disappearing, but his possessive omega tried his best to mark him up regardless. 

Peter slid back down until he could position his hole, dripping with slick, right above Wade’s cock. Despite his supposed impatience, he didn’t put it in immediately; instead, he gleefully pressed Wade’s cock between his cheeks and rocked back and forth, sliding against Wade’s length. Wade clenched and unclenched his hands on the bars, eyes caught on the sight Peter made. The omega was much smaller than him, and it made him feel filthy, turned on by the way that his cock could barely fit in the space between his omega’s plump asscheeks. The difference in the size of their cocks also made for a stunning image, his omega’s little cock barely comparable to Wade’s length and thickness. 

Peter seemed to love this position, panting as he rubbed against Wade’s cock, both hands up and pinching at his own nipples with a moan. His head was thrown back and mouth slack with pleasure as he found just enough friction to drive Wade wild. He could feel his omega leaking all over him, rubbing it in and letting the tip of Wade’s cock catch on his rim, teasing him where he was tight and warm.

“You’re such a good alpha for me,” Peter sighed, wrapping his hands around their lengths. He was able to completely cover his cock, but could barely wrap his fingers around Wade’s. It didn’t deter him from slicking up his alpha’s cock though. The mixture of the copious amounts of precum Wade was leaking, and the slick from Peter’s hole was more than adequate as lube. “Look at you, letting me use you.” 

“I’m always happy to- _ah!_ ” Wade threw his head back, almost letting go of the headboard as his snarky comment was cut off by Peter sinking down onto his cock without warning. He pressed against Wade’s balls, like he was trying to take every part of Wade into his hungry hole. He could feel the omega throbbing around him, squeezing and releasing in a rhythm that made him feel like he was losing his mind. He couldn’t help the way his hips thrust up, and it wasn’t until Peter snarled and pressed a hand against his stomach, stopping him from shoving upwards, that he realized what he’d done. “Sorry, Omega, I’m sorry. You just felt too good.” Wade knew he was rambling. His chest heaving and his skin slick with sweat from the effort he was putting into reining in his alpha instincts. He was already coming undone even though they had barely started, but then his little omega always did have that power over him. 

Peter tilted his head, regarding Wade with sharp eyes that made Wade want to bare his neck and let Peter take everything from him. As long as he would keep looking at him like that, Wade would be his to take and use. “Remember, alpha, you’re not in control here. Either let me take what I need, or I’ll make sure you don’t cum.” 

Wade whined. He knew that Peter liked him like this, bulging muscles and thick alpha cock all at the mercy of the omega. “Please, I’ll be good.” 

Peter smiled, and this time it was indulgent with a pride and love that encouraged a flush of pleasure through the alpha. “I know you will, Wade.” 

With that, Peter lifted himself up until Wade’s tip was barely teasing his hole and dropped back down, hard. Wade howled, neck straining and body tense, resisting his alpha instincts growling at him to take. To flip the omega over, to slam into him until he was whining with pleasure. No, he couldn’t do that, because Peter was running the show now. 

Peter knew it too, setting a pace that Wade would have trouble resisting, as if punishing him for making him wait. The room was filled with their moans, the slick sound of flesh slapping flesh ringing filthily in the air. 

“Fill me up so well, like your cock was _made_ for me,” Peter sighed, slowing down enough that Wade could catch his breath. Sweat glistened on his skin as he tried to reorient himself now that his soul was no longer being squeezed out of him through his cock. He flinched when he felt something different, an extra pressure on his cock that surprised him enough to open his eyes. He looked at where Peter was pressing down on his stomach. “You’re so fucking big, alpha. I can feel you right through me.”

Peter fingers danced over the noticeable bulge in his stomach, a trace of awe in his eyes, groaning as they fluttered shut. Wade could only watch in disbelief as he rocked himself on Wade’s cock, riding it at an angle that allowed Wade to see the undulating movement pressing from behind Peter’s abs. It wasn’t until he pressed down on the bulge with another whine, legs trembling, that Wade realized it was his cock. 

He was carving a place so deep in Peter that he could _see_ it. 

It was clearly too much for Peter, his eyes glazing over and mouth slack. Wade watched with heated eyes as he kept riding him, cheeks flushed with pleasure and body trembling from the stretch of Wade’s cock. He couldn’t help the growl in his voice as his beautiful omega used him, his body tense with the urge to thrust up, yet he held back. That wasn’t what he was there for. He was there for Peter to use, for his omega to satisfy himself with regardless of what Wade wanted. 

Still, Peter didn’t say he couldn’t run his mouth, and an omega this gorgeous deserved to be smothered in sweet, filthy words. “Like feeling so full, little omega? Filled to the brim with cock and it’s still not enough for you, isn’t it? I’m gonna fuck you full of cum, breed you until there’s not an inch of you that doesn’t smell like me. They’ll know you’re nothing but a slut, so needy for it.”

Peter moaned and leaned down, resting his body on Wade as he slowly grinds. Peter’s nails left marks that quickly faded as he mouthed down Wade, breath hot against his scarred skin. He was so small and precious that his head barely reached Wade’s sternum. “I need your cum. Won’t feel full until I take your knot. Until you breed me full and leave me leaking your cum for hours afterwards.” 

“C’mon baby boy,” Wade encouraged, feeling the way Peter’s walls fluttered around him, an indication that he was getting close. “Make me cum for you. Make me knot you and take what you need. You know I can’t stop you, and I don’t want to.” 

“Mmm,” Peter sighed, sitting up again as he stared down at Wade, biting at his bottom lip and trembling with lust. “But you’ll give it to me anyways wouldn’t you, Wade? You’ll let me do anything I want. Such a good alpha for me. Taking care of your omega so well.” 

Wade tried to nod, but Peter picked up the pace again. He could feel his knot catching on his omega’s rim, a fleeting sensation of tightness and release. Every time he thought he had finally sunk his knot into him, the omega would lift up and pop free, the growing knot straining against his hole. Peter was knot-fucking himself, Wade realized with a daze, and a rush of desire almost made him come on the spot. He held on tight to his tenuous self control, knowing full well that coming without permission would disappoint the omega.

“Do you want to knot me?” Peter asked with faux innocence, sinking down on Wade’s knot and giving him a brief sense of relief, before lifting off with a tug that would’ve hurt if the omega wasn’t dripping wet. “I can feel how badly you want to, alpha. So why don’t you?” 

It was a test. Wade fucking knew it was, and it still took all his self control not to thrust up and _take_. Instead, he clenched his jaw and tried to breath, relishing in the little moans Peter couldn’t quiet as he fucked himself on Wade’s cock. “I won’t,” Wade gasped out when Peter stopped moving, waiting for his answer, “because my knot is yours.” 

“Yes, it is,” Peter purred, a finger reaching down to trace where his rim was stretched red with Wade’s cock. The air was saturated with the scent of pleased omega as he finally gave in and pressed Wade’s knot into his hole one final time, letting it swell inside him until they were tied together. “Your knot is mine to use. _You_ are mine to use, and I want you to come in me. Breed me full, alpha.” 

Wade had been on the edge even before his cock sunk into Peter’s slick-wet hole, so it was with a groan of relief that he finally allowed himself to come now that Peter had given him permission. His mind whited out from the intense pleasure, intensified by the long tease and the satisfaction he felt from obeying his omega to the very end. Peter’s greedy, clenching hole dragged every drop out of him, the muscles clamping down on his knot as his omega came with a whine. 

Peter let out a trembling sigh, tears in his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. He pressed against his stomach, the bulge only growing as Wade continued spurting cum into the little omega. “So hot inside, alpha.” Peter shook from overstimulation, squirming and flushed as Wade filled him up. “Fucked me open and made room for yourself to fill me up with your cum. Pretty, strong alpha.” 

Wade was still dazed from coming his brains out, but he had enough wits about him to finally let go of the headboard. He could still feel himself releasing into Peter, steady pulses that made the omega smell thoroughly sated. He flexed his fingers a few times (sore from how hard he’d clenched them on the bars) and reached down to press against Peter’s stomach. Even though he knew full well Peter was on birth control, the way his stomach protruded—stuffed full of cum—made him feel like he’d successfully bred the omega. 

“Who knew you were such a dirty omega?” Wade teased, fingers pressing against Peter’s rim and smearing the mixture of slick and cum onto his fingers. He lifted them up and made sure to catch Peter’s eyes in a heated gaze as he sucked them clean. 

“Coming from a fucking pervert like you? I’m honored.” Peter rolled his eyes fondly, a smile dancing on his lips, utterly relaxed from the orgasm he’d had. He rolled his hips, testing the give of the knot, and was both pleased and disappointed when it popped free. Peter clenched down before Wade’s cum could escape, and carefully slid up the alpha’s body, fully aware of Wade’s smirk. “You have a filthy mouth, alpha. Want to make it dirtier?” 

“It would be my pleasure,” Wade growled, hands flexing on Peter’s hips and easily lifting the omega until his ass was right over Wade’s face. He groaned, taking in the sight of Peter’s absolutely wrecked hole, the edges tinged white with traces of cum. Wade kneaded his ass, loving the way he clenched his hole to try and keep in Wade’s cum, like a good omega should. His mouth watered as he gently urged the omega down onto his eager tongue. 

This time, it was Peter’s turn to lean his hands against the headboard, head bowed. He closed his eyes and let out a whimper as Wade licked, teasing and languid against his aching hole. 

“Come on Petey, give it to me.” 

Peter gasped and finally relaxed his hole at the words, trembling with pleasure as Wade sealed his mouth around where he was most sensitive and eagerly ate out the cum and slick that filled him. Wade moaned against him, tongue lapping up his own release. 

Despite the exhausting round of sex, Peter could feel his cock hardening again. His hole gushed with his own slick more than Wade’s cum, now that the alpha had cleaned him out with his talented mouth. He lifted his hips to look down at the alpha, Wade’s mouth coated and eyes dark with want. 

“Are you done?” Peter pressed a thumb against Wade’s lips, shuddering when the alpha sucked it into his mouth, tongue flicking teasingly against him. “Such a good boy,” Peter murmured before popping it free and replacing it with his cock, one hand cupping Wade’s face so he could feel his cheeks hollow out as he sucked. He sighed, throwing his head back as Wade gently pressed his tongue against Peter’s cock, teasing the omega’s slit.

“Clean me off, and then we can see what else your mouth can be used for.” 

Wade could only moan in agreement, knowing they had a long, fun night ahead of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well...*cough* I honestly thought it wasn't filthy enough but my lovely betas assured me it absolutely was so I hope you guys enjoyed it???? This is only the 3rd PWP I've ever written (I'm absolutely not a porn writer haha) and as an ace, I was just looking up shit the whole time like 'is this the on button that activates the sex in the humans' x'D Anyways hope you guys enjoyed that! 
> 
> For my frequent readers, hopefully this will tide you over till I have the next chapter of the wing a/b/o fic out ;) 
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you liked it! I am but a smol being trying to write the sexy times and hoping to god I'm doing it right. If people like this...I might try my hand at some more spideypool PWP lol. This is the filthiest thing I've ever written. Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
